Reencarnación
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Cuando el amor es verdadero, nada y nadie puede romperlo" YashamaruxHotarubi


Reencarnación: Amor Que Transciende La Muerte

**Reencarnación: Amor Que Transciende La Muerte.**

_**Resumen: **__Cuando se ama de verdad, nada puede romper ese vínculo, ni siquiera la muerte._

_**Anime: **__Basilisk_

_**Pareja principal y única: **__Hotarubi y Yashamaru_

_**Genero: **__Romance, Drama_

_**Rango: **__Para todas las edades._

_Nota: Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de los estudios…__**Gonzo**__, por lo cual ningún personaje es de mi propiedad._

_Nota 2: La historia se desarrolla en Japón actual, Yashamaru, Hotarubi, y los demás no son Ninjans, solo son personas normales, comunes y corrientes…_

Día soleado, no hacia tanto calor, una joven chica estaba sentada bajo la copa de un árbol, leyendo un libro.-Hola a todos soy Ritsuko, la historia que leo es la que les voy a contar-. Sonríe.-Bueno comencemos, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado-. Abre el libro nuevamente y comienza a leerlo.

Todo comiesa en un hermoso día, todo debía ser perfecto ya que este día por fin ambos se habían casado, una joven hermosa vestida de novia, se paseaba por el jardín, su cabello es largo y color violeta, sus ojos del mismo color, grandes y hermosos, miraba mientras su futuro esposo, prepara la moto para irse de paseo, el joven bestia un hermoso traje negro, su cabello largo color negro, sus ojos del mismo color, estaba dándole un ultimo toque a la moto..Cuando por fin termina, se levanta y se acerca a su inquieta novia.

-Hotarubi-. Susurra y la toma de la muñeca para jalarla suavemente hasta él.-Ya esta lista la moto, podemos subirnos a dar un paseo-. La toma del mentón y le da un dulce beso en los labios.-Te amo-.

Tal acto tomo a Hotarubi por sorpresa, que lo único que atino fue a corresponder aquel beso.-Esta bien mi amado esposo-. Sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de Yashamaru.

Ambos se suben a la moto, Hotarubi abraza suavemente el cuerpo de Yashamaru, mientras este arranca la moto, pegado en la moto en la parte trasera tenia un letrero que decía: _"Recién casados"_. Todo iba bien ambos intercambiaba palabras, Yashamaru ve el alto y detiene la moto.

-Te amo Hotarubi, eres hermosa, nunca me cansare de decírtelo, menos ahora que te tengo siempre a mi lado, amada mía-. Le dice de una forma dulce y apasionada.-Con amor te protegeré y cuidare de ti, Hotarubi, lo juro-.

Hotarubi sonrojada sonríe dulcemente a su esposo.-Yashamaru, te amo tanto que nada se interpondrá entre nosotros menos la muerte, nada es más fuerte que nuestro amor-. Toma la mano de Yashamaru.

-En eso tienes razón, mi amada-. Sujeta con un poco de fuerza la mano de su esposa.-Te amo, nadie nos separara menos la muerte-.

Después de decir esas, la luz roja cambia a verde, arraca la moto, pero un conductor del carril contrario, se pasa el alto.

-¡YASHAMARU!-. Grita Hotarubi a ver lo que iba a pasar.- ¡CUIDADO!-. Cierra los ojos con temor.

Yashamaru, intenta detenerse antes de que pase algo grave, pero es tarde, el camino los impacta y los estampa a ambos contra una señal de alto, ambos mueren en el acto, pero nunca se soltaron de la mano, una ambulancia llega y se los lleva.

"_Nadie y nada, se interpondrá entre nosotros menos la muerte, siempre estaremos juntos por que somos uno solo…"_

**Años más Tarde**

Una joven esta dando unos últimos toques a su negocio, su cabello largo color violeta, sus ojos hermosos y expresivos, tarareaba una canción a la vez que su mejor amiga, le ayudaba con el negocio.

-Hotarubi-. Le llama una joven de cabello corto castaño y ojos verdes.-Dime una cosa-. Se acerca a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa, Rika?-. Hotarubi observa temerosa a su amiga.

Rika observa a Hotarubi seria.-No te hagas la desentendía, dime como vas con tu novio Ken-. Mirada fija.- ¿se van a casar?-. Sonríe

-¡¿Qué?!-. Hotarubi observa a su amiga.-Solo andamos no somos novios, no creo que nos casemos, no creo en la boda-.

Rika suspira.-Pero si esta hechos el uno para otro, se ven lindos juntos-. Sonríe tratando de embaucar a Hotarubi.

-Igual, Ken es un amigo y es todo-. Responde y regresa con su trabajo.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad de Japón, el millonario Yashamaru, atendía los planes de su boda arreglada.

-Odio las bodas arregladas-. Suspira mientras se tiraba sobre su sofá de la oficina.-Solo por capricho de mis padres me casare-. Malhumorado.

-Yashamaru-. Entra una joven rubia de ojos azules.-Llego tu bebé-. Salta sobre él.

-Risa-. Susurra.-Déjame que estoy ocupado-. Trara de quitársela.

-Noo-. Risa hace berrinche.-Vamos a ver los vestidnos-. Jala a Yashamaru y el pobre no tiene mas opción que hacerle caso, o de lo contrario Risa no lo dejara en paz.

Ambos salen de comportativo y se van a una sastrería, donde trabajaba la hermosa Hotarubi, Risa entra primero y llama a todos los que trabajan, Hotarubi sale y mira a la chica para tomar su pedido, cuando en ese momento Yashamaru entra y la mirada de ambos se cruza, todo el tiempo se detiene para ambos.

Risa comenzó a hablar a Hotarubi lo que quería, pero la joven modista estaba en otro mundo ya que sus ojos no se despega de los de Yashamaru, Rika a ver eso de mete un codazo a Hotarubi.

-Baja de la nube, tenemos pedido aparte recuerda a Ken-. Dice Rika seria.

Hotarubi, molesta, toma de mala gana el pedido.-Ya veo-. Responde.- ¿Quiénes se casan?-. Sonríe.

Risa sonriéndole.-Yashamaru y yo-. Abraza al joven.

La mirada de Hotarubi se vuelve triste.-Entiendo-. Sigue escribiendo.

-Solo por que mi madre lo quiso-. Fue la respuesta de Yashamaru.

Todo comienza a ir bien, Risa hizo amistad con las dueñas del local, siempre junto con Yashamaru iba a visitarlas, hasta que un día, Yashamaru, decide ir solo, por que quería verla a ella, a Hotarubi. Al llegar se percata que solo Hotarubi se encontraba así que ya traquido entra, en ese momento entra Ken.

-Vamos Hotarubi, acéptame-. Rogándole.

-No, Ken, solo somos amigos-. Responde la chica mientras ordenaba las telas.-Solo eso-.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me digas que si?-. Ya desperado.

-Nada, solo que no quiero es todo-. Repode y termina de ordenar.

-Como quieras-. Molesto se va de lugar a tranquilarse.

Hotarubi suspira suavemente.- ¿Quién lo entiende?-. Levanta la mirada y sus ojos.-Yashamaru-. Hotarubi se acerca a él, lo mira a los ojos.-Que gusto es verte de nuevo-. Sonríe.

Yashamaru también sonríe, acaricia la mejilla de Hotarubi, sin poder evitarlo mas, la besa tiernamente, ante eso Hotarubi no sabia que hacer así que termino por corresponder aquel beso, justo en ese momento entra Rika, y ambos al escucharla entra rápidamente se separan.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?-. Rika los mira fijamente.

-Nada-. Sonriéndole.-Nada de nada-.

Rika mira muy seria a ambos jóvenes.-Bueno-. Se acerca a Hotarubi y la jala.-Necesito hablar con mi amiga-.

-Ya voy, no me jales-. Hotarubi se va con su amiga Rika.- ¿Qué pasa?-. Ya lejos de Yashamaru.

-¿Estas loca?-. Mira a Hotarubi.-Recuerda que esta con Ken-. Mirada fija.

-Soñé-. Hotarubi se sonroja.-Que me casaba, yo vestía un vestido de novia y caminaba hasta mi futuro esposo que me esperaba en una moto-.

-¿Vez?-. Rika mira a su amiga.-Seguramente el novio era Ken-.

Hotarubi niega con la cabeza.-No era él-. Responde.-Era alguien más-. Voltea a mirar a atrás donde estaba Yashamaru.

Rika se molesta a ver eso, ya que sabía que Yashamaru estaba comprometido y era su cliente.-Estas loca-. Dice molesta y entra al trabajar.

-Piensa lo que quieras-. Fue la única respuesta de la hermosa Hotarubi.

Paso el tiempo, el amor que sentían Hotarubi y Yashamaru era tan grande que ya no podían callarlo, mas por lo que decidieron hablar con los que en ese momento eran sus parejas, Risa lloro y rogó a Yashamaru que no la dejara, pero este solo amaba a Hotarubi, así que no hubo marcha atrás, por otro lado Hotarubi dejaba a Ken, dejándole claro que solo son amigos, Ken aun resentido juro por sus adentros vengarse, sabia que el causante de esto era Yashamaru, por lo que una vez que Hotarubi se fue, el joven fue a buscar a Risa para idealizar una venganza, le pierde el rastro a los dos amantes.

-¿Qué vamos hacer cuando sepamos de ellos?-. Fue la pregunta de Risa para Ken.

-Vamos hacerles pagar por su traición-. Una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en su rostro.

-Entiendo-. Misma sonrisa.

Mientras en el negocio de ropa, Rika por fin acepto la relación amorosa de su amiga Hotarubi, por lo cual le ayudaba con su vestido de novia.

-Serás una hermosa novia, amiga-. Dice Rika con una sonrisa.

-Lo primero que haremos mi Yashamaru y yo, será la sesión de fotos-. Sonríe Hotarubi toda ilusionada...

-¿Por qué primero la sesión de fotos?-. Pregunto Rika confundida.

-Por que no queremos arriesgarnos esta vez-. Una voz masculina se escucha, era Yashamaru, quien entro el lugar.-Es hora mi amada-. Toma de la mano a Hotarubi.

-¿Eh?-. Rika mira a sus amigos confundida.-No entiendo-.Nota que ya no estaban.-Y me dejaron con la duda-. Se cruza de brazos molesta

Llegando a la sesión de fotos, el fotógrafo tomo fotos de la feliz pareja, quienes pronto se casaría, una vez que termino, se va felicitándoles a los dos, los diarios de todo el lugar sacan la noticia de la boda, es ahí donde Ken y Risa de da cuenta de eso, por lo cual pone en marcha su malévolo plan. Por lo cual fuero a la sesión donde posiblemente sigan Yashamaru y Hotarubi.

-Hola parejita-. Saluda Risa con una falsa sonrisa.- ¿Cómo están los enamorados?-. Se acerca a ellos junto con Ken.-Felicidades, Ken y yo vimos a felicitarlos-.

Yashamaru sorprendido.-Pues la verdad no esperamos esto-. Sonríe levemente.

-Me asustaron-. Dice Hotarubi al borde del un desmayo.

-Lo sentimos, ven amiga abrázame-. Risa le abre los brazos a Hotarubi y se acerca a ella.

-Gracias-. Hotarubi corresponde el abrazo.

Una vez cerca, Risa saca una pistola que tenia escocida, y da un disparo en el vientre de Hotarubi, un disparo letal, el cual la mata.

-¡HOTARUBI!-. Yashamaru, toma el cuerpo inderde de su amada entre sus brazos.- ¿Por qué?-. Con el corazón roto abraza el cuerpo de Hotarubi.

Risa con una sonrisa se pone junto a Ken, apunta el arma a Yashamaru y le dispara, matándolo también, ambos se van dejando a los dos enamorados muertos, las flores blancas que Hotarubi llevaba y su hermoso vestido de novia, manchándoos de sangre, ambos tomados de la mano….

Cierra el libro.-Con esto finaliza esta hermosa, historia, pero el amor tan puro como ese es muy fuerte que nada lo vence-. Se levanta y se va del lugar, subiendo a su auto para así arrancar, iba por la calle rumbo a casa, cuando en un cruce pone una luz roja, se detiene. En eso dos jóvenes se acerca para limpiar el parabrisas, una es una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera violeta, ojos del mismo color y hermosos, otro era un hombre de cabello largo color azul obscuro.

-Deje le limpio las palabritas-. Dice mujer.

-Déjame eso a mí-. Responde hombre.

Ambos se ven a la cara y sus miradas se cruzan, ambos se les ilumina la mirada y la cara.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-. Pregunta el muchacho.

-Hotarubi-. Sonrojada.- ¿Y Tu?-.

-Yashamaru-. La mira aun a los ojos.

-Lindo nombre-. Sonríe.

Mientras en amor volvía a ellos en esta vida, la joven del auto sonríe para si misma.-Cuando el amor es puro es totalmente fuerte que nadie y nada puede romperlo, es así el amor de verdad, que puede trascender la vida y la muerte-.

_**Fin**_

_**Notas de la autora: **__Hola este es mi primer fic de basilisk, espero que sea de su agrado, va dedicando a mis dos grandes amigos que se indetifican con Hotarubi y Yashamaru, ellos dos son como una familia para mi. Los quiero mucho, espero que el fic les guste. FELIZ PRIMER MES A LOS DOS._


End file.
